


What's Mine is Mine

by MothMeetsFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Complete, Discipline, M/M, Master!Dean, Master/Pet, One Shot, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Training, angel!cas - Freeform, shota!cas, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean asks shota!angel!Castiel about the vibrator he found in his room. Cas tries to run away, but Dean bends him over his knee and spanks him for seeking pleasure from something other than his master’s cock. </p><p>“'This, Castiel,' Dean whispered into his angel’s ear. 'This is mine. I’m the only one who can touch you like this. I’m the only one who can play with this pretty hole. It belongs to me, and I don’t like anyone else touching what’s mine, not even you, Angel.'”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for two reasons: a prompt from tumblr that I saw and just had to fill, and all of the shota!cas I've been reading that's left me wanting more. In this fic, I picture Cas around 10-12, but definitely no older than that. He is Dean's pet Angel, bought to please him sexually. I think I tagged everything, but I'll leave the warning anyway. 
> 
> WARNING: Contains extreme underage, a Master/pet relationship, and punishment/discipline, as well as rough oral sex and maybe a little untagged dub-con, depending on your POV on slave 'verse workings. Cas is a pet, so he doesn't really need to give consent; Dean has it though. 
> 
> Read and let me know what you think! Enjoy ;)

“Castiel,” Dean called, voice hard. “Come in here, please.”

Cas stepped into his master’s bedroom, eyes downcast. He’d only belonged to dean for a few short months, but he knew that tone, knew he was in trouble.

“What’s this?”

Cas looked up and blanched at the sight. In his master’s hand was a pink silicone vibrator, one that he’d been using almost every night to fill him up when his master finished using his hole. He hated being empty, hated when his master went to work or was too tired to use his angel properly—not that the latter happened often, but it was enough that Cas had snuck into the toy box and taken it to keep him stretched wide when his master couldn’t.

“Castiel,” Dean said, voice hard. “What is this doing out of the toy box?”

Cas’s blush trailed down, painting every inch of his milky white skin a nice shade of pink. And before Dean could even take in his angel’s bare skin and flushed cock, Cas was off, running away in shame, hoping that if he could bury his head in the pillows on his bed, his master wouldn’t see him cry.

Dean caught up to him before he even reached the banister. He lifted the little angel easily, tossing him over his shoulder and then dropping him on the bed.

Cas couldn’t keep the tears out of his eyes when his master looked at him like that, like he did something wrong, even if the look was well deserved. He knew he shouldn’t have done it, but it had felt so good inside of him that he’d ignored the rules and filled his greedy hole without his master’s permission.

“What is this, Castiel?” Dean asked again, using his whole name like he only did when he was in trouble.

“It’s… it’s a toy,” Cas muttered, looking down at the bed and sniffling.

Dean nodded. “What’s the rule?”

“Master,” he said.

“I will not repeat myself again, Castiel.”

“Only Master can play with my little boy pussy.” He spread his wings around him to cover his embarrassment, but pulled them in tight behind his back when he caught his master’s disapproval

“So what was this doing in your bedroom?”

“I took it,” Cas admitted. “I was so empty, and –and I wanted…” He wiped at his eyes, catching tears before they fell. His wings twitched in shame, black feathers flitting nervously against his back.

Dean pursed his lips. “Your pussy belongs to me, Castiel,” he said. “And that means that _I_ decide when it needs to be filled, not you.”

Cas nodded.

“You know that I can’t just let this slide, right? That you need to have consequences for your actions?”

Cas nodded again, still too ashamed to look his master in the eye. He felt the mattress shift as Dean sat on the edge of the bed, not even bothering to look at him when he ordered, “over my lap, Castiel.”

Cas didn’t hesitate to follow his master’s command. His tiny body fit nicely over Dean’s thighs, little prick rubbing against the top of Dean’s rough jeans. The angel wanted nothing more than to rut into them, but he knew that it would just get him in more trouble. His prick also belonged to his master.

Without warning, Dean’s hand came down on his bare ass in rapid succession—s _mack, smack, smack—_ three times, each strike making him jerk in surprise. The stinging pains were hot and sharp against him, and Cas knew he would be red and tender by the time his master was finished.

“You know the rules, Castiel,” Dean said. “This little hole belongs to me and me _only_.”

 _Smack_.

Cas sobbed into his master’s lap, wings trembling with the effort it took not to rut against Dean’s thighs. Shame colored his expression when he remembered how good it felt to slide the thick vibrator inside his hole, getting himself off without his master there directing him. “I’m so sorry, Master.”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve caught you—” _smack, smack_ “—but it will sure as hell be the last,” Dean promised.

The next smack landed lower, striking him on his left thigh where he was the most tender. Cas couldn’t hold in his cry at the shock of it. He’d been spanked before—he was still learning after all, needed to be disciplined so he could remember the rules his master gave him—but it had never been so much and so hard before. The angel wasn’t sure he could handle it, but before he even thought of protesting, Dean’s hand came down again, striking his other thigh, turning it the same burning red.

“Do you understand me, Castiel?” Dean asked, switching his hand from thigh to thigh, making sure to get every inch of his backside. “This hole is _mine_.”

Cas gritted his teeth as Dean continued his onslaught, palm coming down hard on his prettily presented ass. Tears coursed down his eyes, partly in shame for disobeying his master and partly because of the consecutive strikes against his sensitive cheeks. Even with the pain, his prick was hard and leaking, and his hole twitched with a need to be filled.

“I don’t want you even thinking about putting something inside of your pussy unless I order it.”

He cried out again, wings flapping, as Dean’s hand struck hard and fast in a particularly painful blow that was sure to have stung Dean's hand, but Dean didn’t pause. The smacks kept coming, becoming lighter and lighter as time went on, but no lest painful with the rising tenderness of his bruising flesh.

“Not your fingers—” _smack_ “—not toys—” _smack_ “—nothing but my cock—” _smack, smack_ “—and whatever else I decide to stuff you with—”

Cas was outright sobbing now, unable to hold in anything as his master pummeled his ass, punishing him for his disobedience.

Then, as quickly as it began, it was over. His master’s hands massaged over the sensitive skin, pulling low moans from the angel in a mix of pleasure and pain that was so hot and tingly that it threatened to bring him to climax.

Cas whimpered when a probing finger slipped inside of him, crooking just next to his prostate so that he could feel it, but not strongly, not even close to enough. His master stayed there, nearly touching that one spot, just playing with his angel’s hole, listening to him whine and gasp with every movement as pleasure coursed through him, taking him higher and higher, but not nearly enough to fall over.

“This, Castiel,” Dean whispered into his angel’s ear. “This is mine. I’m the only one who can  touch you like this. I’m the only one who can play with this pretty hole. It belongs to _me_ , and I don’t like anyone else touching what’s mine, not even you, Angel.”

Cas screamed when the finger found his prostate.

“This is _my_ hole to play with and fuck as I please, and if I tell you not to touch,” Dean said. “Then you don’t touch.”

Dean pulled his finger from Cas’s hole and watched it shrink down to a tiny pink pucker.

“I’m sorry,” Cas keened. “I won’t do it again. I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you,” Dean said soothingly. “But your behavior was unacceptable. I don’t want it to happen again.”

“It won’t,” Cas promised. “No one but you, Master.”

“Good boy.”

Cas keened at the praise and two thick fingers found their way into his hole, stretching him just that little bit wider for his master’s hard cock. His wings twitched as the fingers twisted and quirked, fucking in and out of him, but never brushing against that spot again, never enough to have him coming.

“Down,” Dean ordered, and even though Cas had disobeyed, he was still a well-trained angel, and he knew just what his master wanted.

Ignoring the fingers as much as he could so that he wouldn’t come before he was allowed, Cas scoot himself further down Dean’s lap until his mouth was on par with his master’s clothed cock. Using his teeth, Cas quickly unzipped the jeans to release it, letting it fall half-hard against his cheek.

Cas licked his lips happily, knowing that he was being given the chance to redeem himself in his master’s eyes. He could do this, please his master and earn his forgiveness.

Cas licked the slit only once before taking his master’s shaft into his mouth. Dean wasn’t gasping or moaning yet, so Cas kept at it. He licked under the bulb of the reddened head before sliding the cock further unto his mouth until it pressed against his throat.

He sucked gently and moaned to send vibrations through his master’s cock, loving the way he was forced to open his jaw wider to accommodate the thickening shaft. His neck hurt with the movement and every thrust had him nearly choking, but he kept at it, bobbing his head up and down while Dean played with his hole.

Dean’s cock was large, much larger than he was able to take, but Cas tried as best as he could, choking down more than half of the thick shaft before he had to pull back for air and try again.

He tried, really tried, to force his master’s cock down his throat, wanting to take him all the way, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t do it. He choked on Dean’s cock, and his eyes watered with the intrusion, his own little prick throbbing with need, wings straining, hole twitching around his master’s thick fingers—three of them now.

And then they were gone, removed while Cas continued sucking his master down.

His hole twitched around the empty space his master had once occupied, ass wiggling in an attempt to find the thick fingers, but he wasn’t able to do anything but sway as he sucked on his master’s cock.

He let out a noise of disappointment just before his mouth was impaled.

His master’s hands held tight to his short black hair and pulled him down onto his cock, not bothering to bring him back up when he gagged and spluttered. He just held Cas there with his lips pressed tight against he short black hairs at his master’s naval, choking on the thick shaft that had taken residence in his convulsing throat.

His master groaned then, as the muscles contracted around him, trying to force the intrusion out so that he could breathe. Spit filled every uncompromising inch that was left in his mouth, overflowing and dripping down his chin.

It was then that his master pulled back to allow the angel to breathe.

Cas coughed roughly and breathed in a haggard lungful of air before he took the hardened shaft back into his mouth, sucking his master’s cock like a pro even though he’d only been doing it for two months.

Dean’s grip never left the back of his head, never stopped forcing cock down his throat with powerful thrusts that left him feeling used and sore.

He knew his master was close, could feel the tightening of his groin beneath his lips and the way his hips thrust offbeat, stuttering as he gasped. Cas moaned long and loud, the vibrations forcing Dean to climax, hot and dirty into his mouth.

If he thought his master would pull out enough to allow him to swallow, he was wrong. Cas’s throat twitched in desperation as a flow of come flooded his throat, choking him, making him cough, each clenching of the muscles drawing more and more come from the hard shaft in his mouth.

Then his master pulled him off of his cock and lifted him up on the bed until he was kneeling back in he center, waiting for his master’s orders.

Cas was thankful for the small break he had to catch his breath, but it was only seconds later that Dean was there, toying with his hole again, forcing his fingers in fast and deep, rubbing directly against his prostate in a way that had Cas shooting almost immediately onto the bed.

He panted, trying to breathe correctly. Every muscle in his body was sore in a way it hadn’t been since Dean had bought him months ago to begin his training.

“I don’t know if I can trust you, Cas,” Dean stated, getting up off of the bed. “Not yet, anyway.”

Cas looked down in shame. After everything that had taken place, all Cas could feel was regret for not following his master’s orders. Master took such good care of him, and his greedy little hole just hadn’t been satisfied with that. It was shameful.

“And even though you went behind my back, I think you’re right. Your little hole needs to be filled, even when I’m not home.”

Blue eyes widened in surprise and sought out his master’s, but Dean wasn’t looking at him. Instead, he was looking toward the dresser where an unremarkable black plastic bag sat perched precariously close to the edge.

Dean rummaged through it, and pulled out a medium-sized black dildo and something else that Cas couldn’t make out. His master’s eyes were stern when he brought them to the bed.

“Your pretty little hole belongs to me, Cas. I understand why you broke the rules, and I forgive you, but you need to learn that nothing fills you up unless I allow it.”

Dean coated the black dildo in lube and slid it quickly into Cas’s stretched out hole. He gasped at the feel of it spreading him wide. Six inches was nothing compared to the length of his master’s cock, but it was much longer than the fingers could reach and he felt split open by it in the best of ways.

He closed his eyes and gasped as it rubbed against his prostate, hips and wings twitching in tandem with the movement.

He felt his master’s hand on his soft prick, then something cold and unrelenting against it, pushing and pulling so quickly that he didn’t even realize that he was trapped until he heard the click.

His eyes opened to pink plastic covering his prick like an unyielding net, confining it in a way that had him unable to harden. Something tight and hard clung tight to the base of his shaft, squeezing his balls. Even though he was small, he could feel it in the tightness of his groin, the inability to gain an erection.

Castiel gasped as his master’s fingers probed his perineum, poking and prodding the base of the thick dildo until there was a snap, the sudden movement forcing his hips to jerk as he cried out. Then another snap at his cock, something going around his waist, trailing up to fit tight around his wings.

He didn’t understand what was happening, why his master had filled him up like he wanted only to torture him like this.

“I’m sorry,” Cas sobbed. “I said I won’t do it again.”

“Shhh,” Dean said, petting his hair. “It’s just for training. When you can learn not to touch, it’ll get better.”

Cas nodded his understanding even as he fell forward onto his hands and knees, hips gyrating to find friction somewhere, anywhere.

“Look so pretty like this, Angel,” Dean praised. He ran his hand down Cas’s back and tapped the hard silicone shaft inside of him.

Cas screamed at the pleasure of it, unable to do anything but wish that his master would do something to alleviate the need. But Dean didn’t do anything. He stood up and tucked himself back in, zipping up and putting on a shirt before he turned back to the bed.

Cas couldn’t take it. He reached behind him to fuck himself on the dildo, surprised to find that it wouldn’t move more than a half-inch—not anywhere near enough to grant him release.

“Can’t take it out, even if you try,” his master said, smirking. “That hole is mine, Cas,” he repeated. “The sooner you learn that, the better off you’ll be.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos the happiness and comment the enjoyment. It's my first completely Destiel fic, so I'm looking for some input with this one. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
